


Shopping

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hates shopping and Jim likes making him shop.</p><p>For Day 8 of my 30 Day OTP Challenge: Shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**_Day 8: Shopping._ **

Sebastian hates shopping. It’s just so much _hassle._ He imagined that it wouldn’t be as much trouble if it wasn’t for Jim. He’d say the man was a psychopath but that’s both true and not nearly enough to explain just how _awful_ Jim can be. He’s impossible to please. Really.

No matter what Sebastian chooses it is _always_ wrong. The colours were too bright or too dull. His jeans were too tight or too loose or the wrong shade of dark blue. Sebastian would happily tell everyone who would listen that living with a perfectionist really, really sucks.

Usually Sebastian could appease the criminal but every now and then he’d come home to an empty wardrobe and a pile of ashes. That was what had happened this time. The sniper had come home to find all his clothes, excluding those he was wearing, burnt to dust. “Jim…” he sighed, “What the fuck did you that for?” His voice sounded whiny, even to himself, but he honestly didn’t care. He challenged anyone not to sound whiny when their crazy employer/flatmate set fire to their clothes for the seventeenth time.

“They were awful, tiger. You needed a new wardrobe.” Jim drawled as he silently padded into the room with a devious grin. “So unless you’re going to turn nudist, you better come shopping with me.”

Sebastian groaned, looking at Jim with a shamelessly pleading expression. “There’s no way I’m going shopping. You can buy me a whole new wardrobe if you want, whatever you like I don’t care.” As much as he hated Jim buying his clothes, it was better than being forced to parade around the changing rooms in a thousand different pairs of jeans.

With a huff Jim grabbed his collar, yanking him towards the door. “You’re coming with me. Or I’ll buy you horrifically tacky clothes all in pink and purple.” Sebastian wasn’t entirely sure it was an empty threat. A small smirk crept onto his face and he leaned up, biting at Sebastian’s bottom lip in a way that he knew would distract the sniper. “If you behave yourself, I might give you a little… treat in the changing rooms.” He pulled away and bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. “If you don’t, you’ll be sleeping on the sofa for at least a couple of months.”

Sebastian followed helplessly because _really_ what else could he do?


End file.
